


Christmas

by alliekatt314



Series: One Shots [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Mistletoe, Mistletoe shenanigans, Stony - Freeform, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You explain Mistletoe to Wanda. Shenanigans and kissing ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexAvenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexAvenger/gifts).



> Will also be posted on my tumblr mrsnatasharomanov 
> 
>  
> 
> For AlexAvenger

Christmas 

 

Wanda x Reader 

For AlexAvenger

I used Jennifer Blakes version of the story from Teen Wolf.

_________________________________

 

It's true what they say about Christmas. How it's joy filled, magical, and loving. It's all that and even more with your loved one close by. Without them it can be a bitter occasion. 

 

Your last Christmas's never unpleasant but they could have been. Before the Avengers came into your life and became your family you had no one. 

Born an orphan you grew up with no parents. It wasn't all bad the lady who owned the or hostage was nice and used all her spare money to make the holidays joyful but it was lonely. After turning eighteen you had to leave the organism age and make your way in the world. 

A few wrong turns and bad run ins later you fell into a Chitauri attack and blew up a few hundred Chitauri soldiers. 

You were immediately taken in to Shield. From there you joined the Avengers and fought for good with this odd new power. 

 

Now after the battle of Sokovia you have two new family members one who you become quite enraptured by. 

_________________________________

 

"I don't understand why all these ants hang from the ceiling and why Clint feels the need to kiss my brother everything he steps below one" Wanda says a curious look on her face. "It makes no sense."

 

"Well it's a tradition rooted in a Norse myth" you reply and pat her head. You're perched on a ladder preparing to hang another shoot of mistletoe. 

 

"What myth?" Wanda asks an eyebrow raised. 

 

"Well Baldur, the son of Odin, was the most beloved by the other gods, so much that they wanted to protect him from all of the dangers in the world.  
His mother, Frigg, took an oath from fire and water, metal, stone, and every living thing, that they would never hurt Baldur. At a gathering, they tested him. Stones, arrows, and flame were all hurled at him. Nothing worked. But there was one God who wasn't so enamored of Baldur. The God of mischief, Loki. Loki discovered that Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny, seemingly harmless plant. And completely overlooked. Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe, and it killed Baldur. Frigg was heartbroken. She decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it. So now we hang mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays so that it will never be used to harm again" I explain while hanging another sprig. You hang down a hand and Wanda grabs it. 

"That's a bittersweet story" Wanda remarks and helps you step down from the ladder. Once off you peck her on the lips. Wanda has a mischievous glint in her eye. "I think I like the idea of this tradition."

"That myth is actually surprisingly accurate" Thor adds. 

 

"Really how intriguing" you muse.

_________________________________

 

"(Y/N) look at this picture" Wanda says and you turn. Your lips are one hers in a second. 

 

"What?" you gasp when Wanda pulls away giggling. 

 

"Mistletoe" Wanda replies and points upward. You look up and sure enough there is some hanging there. When you look back down she's gone. 

She's so darling. 

_________________________________

 

Furrowing your eyebrows you carefully aim your shotgun. Just as you shoot something rushes by and grabs the bullet before hitting your side knocking you to the floor. 

So now Pietro is helping too huh. 

Wanda catches you of course and picks you up bridal style. Then she kisses you hard on the mouth. 

"Mistletoe?" you conclude after pulling away breathless. 

 

"Mistletoe" she states wearing a huge smile on her face. 

In a blue blur seconds later you're on the couch in the living room and Wanda is not in sight. 

_________________________________

 

This happens several more times till Christmas Eve.

_________________________________

 

"Merry Christmas you guys" you whisper and kiss we cheek. Everyone is gathered around a holographic fire. Steve made a rule about fires in the living room after you blew the couch up. You all exchanged gifts and put on the best footie pajamas to snuggle up. 

 

"Yes Merry Christmas friends! Though we do not celebrate this holiday in Asgard it's still a joyful occasion!" Thor exclaims loudly and everyone chuckles. 

 

The night passes quickly and soon everyone is dispersing. Steve catches Tony under the mistletoe before he can leave alone. They leave together I suspect to confess a lot of shit to each other.

 

You get up and twine your fingers through Wanda's ready to head back to your joint room. She stand up and cups your cheek bringing you into a slow sensual kiss. 

 

The mistletoe hangs above sure enough. 

 

"Merry Christmas (Y/N) I love you" she whispers. 

 

"I love you too" you repeat and kiss her again. 

 

It is a Merry Christmas.

 

_________________________________

 

When you wake up she's lying under the tree in your room where nothing but red satin strips. 

 

"Oh I love Christmas!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestion or requests for fics I will take them gladly


End file.
